This Is My Heart
by Seventh Sage
Summary: To you... Yugi... You who is my guiding light, you who shines like the stars above... Yami. Valentine's Day Fic, YxY fluff!


There. The "required" Valentine's Day fic. ^_^; I'm quite happy with this, though it turned out different from how I imagined. Anyway, yup. Here you go, a few days early, too. ^^ 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, yatta yatta yatta. 

Warning: YxY fluff! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

This Is My Heart

_ If you had one chance to tell him... Just one... What would you do?_

The youth shook his head, eyes downcast and shadowed. It was impossible. Impossible... Of course it was. It would have to be. Had to, had to... However he may wish otherwise. 

_ If I told you that this was the last day... That there would be no more chances after this... If you did not say it today, he would never know... What would you do?_

The youth sat slumped in his chair, curled up uncharacteristically, as if trying to protect himself. For the first time, he did not know what to do. For the first time, the required cards were missing, the strategy incomplete. For the first time, he felt like he was losing the duel... A duel against himself and his confidence... 

_ If he refused, you would be hurt... But what if I told you, that he might be hurt if you said nothing...?_

"He would not. He would not... No one would..." 

_ Would you chance his pain to ease your own...?_

"No. Of course not. Never... Never!" 

_ Two paths in his destiny... Which would he take? One leads to joy, one to agony. Choose wisely..._

"Why must I choose? Why..." 

_ Choose wisely... Pharaoh._

  
Flame-red eyes fluttered open as they felt sunlight upon them, signalling the end of the long, cold night. Another day, another hope... Another shattered dream, bringing liquid diamond to the tearless pools of crimson. Golden rays of clear purity danced upon supple copper skin, silhouetting a shape above those eyes, creating a flaring halo around the figure's head. 

Eyes of blood shut, opened, blinking rapidly, adjusting to the sudden, unnatural brightness. Their owner discovered that he was lying down, his sheets pulled up to his waist, and that a warm body was poised above him, staring at him curiously. Bent down against the light, the figure's features could not be discerned, but for two wide eyes, catching and bending light, sparkling like crystals. Amethysts. The youth in the bed did not need to ask to know who it was. Only one person could have such exquisite eyes, such delicate beauty, in both body and soul. 

"Wakie, wakie, eggs and bacy!" 

Ruby eyes blinked once again. "Go on ahead, Aibou. I need no breakfast." 

"All right..." The voice grew fainter, tinged with disappointment. "But you have to come to school with me today. No skipping this time!" 

"Of course, of course." The youth stretched, arching his back as his young vessel bounced off. "Why today of all days, Aibou?" 

"Because..." 

The scarlet-eyed teen, now sitting up, could clearly see the younger boy, cheerful as always, face flushed in excitement, as he turned before leaving. 

"Because, Yami, it's Valentine's Day!" 

"And that is?" Yami raised an eyebrow, questioning. Such a strange age, this... None of the great celebrations he once knew were held anymore. Instead, there were all these new, bizzare ones... like this "Valentine's Day" that his Aibou mentioned. 

The boy paused at the door, letting the older teen admire his beauty in the light of the sun, his petal-soft, pale skin, eyes wide and wondering, hair in a silky disarray of gold, magenta and ebony. A giant smile lit up his face, as he cheerfully declared, "Why, it's the day of love, presents, and... _chocolate_!" 

The youth laughed. "I see. So you want me to come so you could torture me with your hyperness?" 

The violet-eyed teen's eyes widened; an extraordinary feat, considering their sizes before. "Me? Whyever would I do that? I just want you to enjoy yourself. After all..." He looked down, scuffing at the plush carpet with the toe of his right foot. "After all... all the love, presents, chocolate, and who-knows-what-else would all be for you." 

"Wha..." 

Without answering, the boy left, and somehow, with him seemed to leave all the brightness, all the cheer. 

"Aibou..." _Without pain, I must be... I may not cry. There can be no tears... No tears..._ "Aibou, if only you knew..." 

_ What would you do...? What will you do...? Pharaoh..._

"I will tell him. I must. I must... In that way I have prepared..." 

  
"Ooooooooh, Yami-kun, you came!" 

"Hey, look, it's Yami!" 

"Yami-kun is here?" 

"How have you been, hottie?" 

Yami flinched at the voices, wondering if his Aibou would berate him for being impolite if he just told them all to just _shut up_. He tried to hide behind the younger teen and look inconspicuous, he really did. But that was a rather difficult job, looking as how they were both wearing "pretty black leather" as the girls termed it and lots of jewelry from collars to earrings to armbands -- and the Sennen Puzzle, of course. And that was not mentioning their hair. No, it was not possible to hide. And, as his Aibou oh-so-delicately reminded him through their mind link, he was quite a bit taller. 

The once-Pharaoh tried to tackle the questions thrown at him one by one. "Um... Yes, I came. Yes, it's me. Yes, I'm here. I've been fine. No, I don't need anything. Yes, I'm sure, really. No, it's okay, I'll sit with Yugi. Umm, dueling strategies, sure... No, it's okay, I can carry my own books. Yes, yes, very cute, I'm sure it would look wonderful. Um, yes, you too. Yes, yes, all of you, happy? Too hard to pick one... ah, sure, why not. If you want to put it that way. No, no thank you, I told you already I'll just go with Yugi. Yes, I'm sure. Yes, that's final. I..." 

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! 

For once, Yami was glad to hear the bell ringing. "Look, it's time for class! Got to go now. I don't want to be late, after all." 

The teen sighed in relief, his back to a locker, as the crowd of girls dispersed, _very_ glad that his first class was gym. Guys only, too. However, he could still hear the girls giggling as they walked away, arguing with each other who got to see him first, who could sneak out of class to see him, who could spy on his gym class from the classroom windows. He shook his head. It was impossible. Even though he must have rejected each of them at least ten times by now, they kept coming, believing that he was "playing coy" and that they had a chance. And even some of the teachers were this bad! 

Beside Yami, his vessel giggled in amusement. "See, Yami? This is what happens when you skip school." 

The Pharaoh scowled lightly. "This would never have happened if I never came in the first place." 

Yugi made a face. "But then they would just give all the presents to me and tell me to give them to you. And each of them probably wants me to make an individual 100-page essay on your reaction." 

The older teen shrugged. "Use that computer of yours to type out 'Yami said "yech"' and copy it until it fills 100 pages. Or you can say 'Yami gave all his presents to me because he likes me better than all of you'." 

The boy blushed. "Y-you do?" 

Yami fought to keep down his own blush. _Oops. I should have learned by now to think before I speak... Hmmmmm, how to salvage this situation?_ "Of course. You are my Aibou, my light, the one who freed me from my prison of eternal darkness, woke me from my infinite sleep." 

Yugi smiled softly. "Th-thank you..." 

"No. Thank _you_, Yugi. You saved me." The Pharaoh appeared to glance up at the clock. "Ah, shouldn't you be going to class? You don't want to be late, now do you?" 

"But what about you?" 

The youth gestured to the packets stuffed into his arms, glad that they provided an adequate excuse. "I have to drop these off at your locker. I think mine's been confiscated already.. I am not going around the school all day carrying little pink bags with hearts on them. And besides, the teacher would think it strange if I _did_ get to class on time." 

The shorter boy laughed. "True, true. See you on the court, then. I think we're doing badminton today. Although how we're going to do that in this freezing weather, I have not the slightest idea..." 

"All right. I'll be there soon." 

Heading to his Aibou's locker "innocently", Yami shoved the presents inside in a heap. Carefully, he reached into the pocket of his leather jacket, pulling out an envelope. It was black, with little imprints of hearts and roses the colour of purest blood. A shimmering iridescent ribbon was tied into an intricate bow, encircling a single, flame-like rosebud. In ink the colour of the sun, Yugi's name was etched upon the front in a graceful, flowing script. It had been readied long ago, just waiting for the perfect time. Yami had spent countless hours learning to tie bows and write -- Yugi's name was still the only one he could write well. He wanted everything to be perfect for his perfect love. 

"Badminton in this cold, huh?" 

Pulling out a racket from somewhere in the mess of his Aibou's locker, Yami carefully taped the envelope to the inside of the door before locking it and leaving. 

  
"Oh! What's this?" 

Secretly, the Pharaoh smiled at his Aibou's reaction. Surprise, curiosity, and quit a bit of joy. He knew now that, even if he was to be rejected, this moment was all worth it... Just to see that bright smile upon the boy's face as he realized that he was not, indeed, forgotten. 

"Yami! Yami, come look!" 

"Hmmmmmmmmm?" Feinting interest, the youth stalked over to his Aibou, dangerously graceful as a cat. "What's this...?" 

"A letter! For me!" The boy's face was shining. "Someone actually thought to... write to me... And, and... Oh, it's so beautiful, and that's just the envelope alone! That must have taken ages to do, and..." 

"Yes, it probably did take hours..." _Oh, yes it did. More than hours. Took days of learning before I even knew how..._

"Sh-should I read it?" 

"Of course." 

"B-but..." Yugi frowned. "Who sent it? Did you see it when you went to put stuff in my locker?" 

An unspoken question filtered through their link without being meant. The younger teen was not as good at keeping his thoughts to himself as his millenia-old counterpart. _Did you put it in...?_

Yami hesitated. He could tell the truth, of course. But... No, he would not risk it. Not until after he had seen the boy's reaction. "No, it was not there before." _Not a full truth, perhaps, but not a lie._

"Hmmmmmmm..." 

The Pharaoh smiled softly. His Aibou looked adorable, with his brows wrinkled, eyes staring far-away in thought. "Well, why don't you read it and see?" 

"Ah! Of course." Yugi grinned in gratitude and, carefully sliding off the ribbon without breaking the bow, opened the envelope. 

  
_Yugi... You who is my guiding light, you who shines like the stars above... _

The earth has never before seen such beauty as you, even before the beginning of time, ever after the end of eternity. You compare, to the people of this world, like a diamond amongst coals. The only diamond. Somehow, you, who was created of the same nature as them, turned out perfect, beautiful, while the rest fell to but the basics. Your light shines brighter than any sun, any star, as your moon-pale skin glow in the darkness before me. Luminous intensity, you are; a creature of purity and innocence. How sweet you are, how gentle! And yet... how brave and strong... You never cease to amaze me, I who have thought myself to have seen all the amazement this world had to offer. To me you give a meaning to life, a reason to existence. Your voice, calling my name, is as silver bells, its sound sweeter than a nightingale's song. Lifted upon the wind, it carries to the four corners of the world, gathering courage and love to your side. There is not a thing that you could not perfect, that you could not perform flawlessy; oh, beauty within my eyes. 

What is upon your angelic face? Disbelief... or acceptance? Would you give me your love, as I have eternally wished to present you mine? Would you give me happiness no mere mortal have right to ask, yet I beg? I drown in love, in passion intoxicating, and you are my achor, my one line tied to life. Yugi... You who was hurt, let me heal your pain. You was afraid, let me dispel your fear. You who wished to give love to the world, let me be a part of it... 

You, Yugi... You who colour my world, who reached out a hand into unknown darkness, you who trusted me in your wish... let me once again take that hand, to hold, to keep, to be forever mine. My love for you lies boundless, deeper than the dark sea, more fiery than the flaming sun, reaching further than the edges of the myriad universe... This delicate rose I offer you, as a symbol of my promise. To you, I give your heart, to do with as you will. To live without you is no life. The sun shines not when you are not there. Oh, Yugi, oh Light, there is only shadows of icy coldness without your pulsing love. 

Answer me. I would hear... be it a feather-light zephyr to lift above even the realm of paradise, or an azure steeled blade to shatter a grieving heart of foolish dreams... 

  
"So... pretty..." 

"Do you really think so?" Yami leaned back against the lockers, unable to support himself, unable to meet his beloved eyes, lest this be but a figment of his imagination. 

"Mmm. I do. I do..." The shorter boy's voice was choked, tears filling his eyes. Tears of happiness... of pure joy. "That was... the most wonderful thing I have ever read..." 

"I'm glad you thought so." 

Yugi's eyes widened as he bounced around to stare at the Pharaoh, giving him no chance to escape. "Say, Yami, you wouldn't know who wrote it, would you...?" 

"Hmmmmm?" The youth decided to give an enigmatic answer. "Would I...? Perhaps... Whyever do you want to know?" 

"Mmmm," the younger teen smiled slyly when his Darkness was not watching. "Because... I want to give him an answer." 

"Oh? And what answer is that?" 

Yugi smirked, while his eyes retained innocence. "What indeed... Whyever do you want to know?" 

"So I can tell him..." The youth's ruby eyes suddenly widened in shock. "Him? How did you..." 

The teen smiled softly. "Tell him... yes... Tell him I love him... As I am his 'guiding light', he is the darkness that defines me, that lends me strength. As I am of 'purity and innocence', he is of lethal beauty and fiery passion. As I saved him from darkness, he protected me from the world of pain. He is everything to me. Everything..." 

Reaching down, the Pharaoh kissed away those tears, those drops of pure, crystalline quicksilver. "I will. And I'm sure he would be happy." 

_ I love you, Yami. _

You too, Aibou. Forever. 

This heart... is yours... 

Beyond the end of time, beyond dissipated eternity... 

Always. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

There. The Valentine's Day fic. That letter took forever, BTW. At least an hour, it seemed, almost. O_o You know how I said at the beginning that the story was different from my original plan? Before, they were supposed to write letters to each other, not finding out who the other was until the end. But now I've made it one letter, and Yugi immediately knowing that it was from Yami. Really, though, if one letter took this long, imagine multiple ones... @_@ And there, I've had a feeling, that if they really did love each other, then they probably could have been able to tell that it was from the other, right? ^_^; 

Anyway, R&R please! Yes, I'll get the other fics updated. I will, I will, I promise. ^_^;; 


End file.
